


Blood Red Lips

by hydrocleric



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrocleric/pseuds/hydrocleric
Summary: Chris is a vampire disgusted with himself, Woojin is a nurse who loves the world. Will Woojin's love be enough to save Chris?This was inspired by a post on twitter by @MakotoRitsu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back at it again with a new fic for you! I'm in love with this concept so this was really fun to write hope you enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: oof I was reading through this and noticed an error so I fixed that but otherwise the story’s the same if you notice any mistakes throughout my works please don’t hesitate to correct me so I can make my writings stronger I know that some authors don’t like it when readers correct their works but I actually love to be corrected just because it helps me out sorry for such a long note but I have a lot to say about literally anything like seriously if you knew me in person and you’re someone I like you’d know that I never shut up

Chris sat on the abandoned street curb, his hands and face covered in blood. The yellowed light of streetlamps washing over him. 

“It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.” He sobbed into his hands. “Not again.”

He had waited too long to drink again and had gone rampant. He had drunk from the first person he saw who happened to a very frail looking man on an otherwise abandoned street. The man was now collapsed on the sidewalk from blood loss. Chris looked at the man and broke into sobs once more. 

“What have you done Christopher Bang?” He asked himself weakly. With shaky legs, Chris slowly got up and headed home leaving the man sprawled out on the sidewalk for someone else to find. He couldn't exactly call the police since they would take him into custody for harming the man. But hopefully, the man wouldn't remember the attack once he woke up. 

It only took about ten minutes for Chris to reach his small apartment where he staggered to the couch and fell into a deep sleep. 

~~~

The following morning Chris awoke with a severe headache and an aching body. He sluggishly walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face was covered in dried blood and his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. It was best to say that Chris was looking like a hot mess. 

He undressed quickly and climbed into the shower. With soap in hand he began to scrub away the blood on his hands and face. He scrubbed harder and harder until his skin was left raw and red, leaving no trace of blood behind. Chris let the hot water run down his face, stinging every time a drop of water hit his face. He just stood there letting the hot water wash away the events of last night. 

He eventually got out and dried himself with a towel before changing into a fresh pair of clothes for the day. Chris grabbed his phone from the bed and opened the messaging app to text Felix and the others. 

To: Felix and five others  
Hey, guys, I wanted to know if anyone was free to hang out today. Last night wasn't so good and I need some cheering up. 

From: Seungmin  
Oh no :( you'll have to tell us what happened when we meet up. Hyunjin and I are free today for whatever so just give us a place and we'll be there

From: Felix  
Aw are you guys on a date? OwO  
But yeah I'm free too

From: Seungmin  
NO, we're just hanging out!!! It's not like that I swear!!

From: Minho  
HAH GAY

From: Seungmin  
O/////O ITS NOT LIKE THAT

To: Felix and five others  
Guys focus are you free or not

From: Minho  
I’m free 

From: Jeongin  
Same for me

From: Changbin  
Ditto

From: Jisung  
My schedule’s clear wanna meet at my place?

To: Felix and five others  
Sounds good :) Jisungie’s place it is Meet there in 10?

From: Felix  
Yep 

Chris slid on his shoes and grabbed his keys to start walking over to Jisung’s apartment. It was only a 5-minute walk from his own place. He arrived without any incidents and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Jisung.

“Hey, Chris what’s up? Are you feeling ok?” Jisung asked as he ushered Chris into his home. 

“I’m feeling better but last night was a mess I’ll tell you when everyone else gets here.” Chris took off his shoes and sat down on the couch next to Minho.

“Seungmin and Hyunjin should be here soon, same with the others.”

“Good. There's something important I need to tell you all.”

No sooner than Chris had said this Hyunjin and Seungmin walked through the door. 

“Knock knock,” Seungmin called out, entering the apartment. “I brought snacks if anyone wants some!”

“Ah, the snack supplier! We greatly appreciate your efforts!” Felix exclaimed from outside the door. “Hand over your snacks or I’ll use force!” He then lunged at Seungmin who was holding the bag of snacks.

“Hey!” Seungmin swatted at Felix’s hands and tossed the bag of snacks to Hyunjin who then ran into the kitchen to keep them away from Felix.

“Come on guys don’t team up on me! It’s not fair! Chris tell them not to!” Felix whined, he crossed his arms and mock pouted.

Chris only chuckled and motioned to Hyunjin to toss him the snacks. He opened a bag of Cheetos and popped one in his mouth. Being a vampire meant that he couldn’t get any nutrients from human food but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the occasional human snack or two. Although too much human food made him nauseous, Chris was careful to make sure he didn’t eat too much.

Jeongin then walked through the door with Changbin not too far behind him. 

“Alright, now that everyone’s here I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this.” Chris motioned to the couch where he and Minho were sitting.

“Uh oh, Channie’s serious. Are we in trouble?” Jeongin asked as he went over to sit next to Chris.

“No, no one’s in trouble but what I have to say is important.” Chris waited for everyone to sit down before he began telling them the story of how he was turned into a vampire at the young age of twelve by a newbie vampire.

“Wait, wait so what you’re telling me is that vampires exist and you’re one of them? Is this some kind of joke? There’s no way this can be true.” Jisung said doubtfully, interrupting Chris.

Chris shook his head, “I know this is a lot to take in but it’s all true. I swear to you by my music career every single thing I’m telling you is true. But like I was saying since I’m a vampire I need to drink blood to survive. If I don’t drink enough blood I go rampant and attack the first person I see. Which is what happened last night. I didn’t drink enough blood and I went crazy.--”

“Hold on, can’t you just drink animal blood and avoid this whole situation. I mean just take the blood from like a cow and be good right?” Felix said. 

“That’s what you would think. From what I’ve learned vampires can drink animal blood it’s just that for every-- let’s say a pint of human blood you would have to drink three pints of animal blood. It’s easier to drink human blood since it’s more nutrient-rich and in a greater supply here in the city. Believe me, I wish I could just drink animal blood and not have to deal with such a moral dilemma. I just wish I was human again so I don’t have to deal with this supernatural bullshit.”

“Is there a way to reverse the effects? Like some sort of cure for being a vampire?” Changbin asked, “Some sort of transformation took place inside your body the night you were turned so there must be some way to reverse it. Right?”

Chris sighed, “I- I don’t know nothing I’ve seen has been anywhere close that but I’m certainly no expert on vampires. Maybe there is a way but for now, I just have to deal with the cards life has dealt me.”

“Well, we’re here for you no matter what. Right guys?” Hyunjin said, looking to the group for an answer. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, whatever you need. I’ll even let you drink from me if you need to. It’s better if you have the person’s consent right?” Seungmin offered.

“Aw thanks, Seungmin but there’s no way I could drink from someone as cute as you!” Chris cooed, pinching Seungmin’s cheeks. “But really thanks for this guys. I had no idea how you would react to this so I’m really glad this worked out. Telling you guys this was like 50 times worse than coming out to my parents and that was bad.”

Jisung laughed, “Yeah, you freaked out for days before you actually managed to come out to them.”

“But like I can’t believe you all aren’t more freaked out about this situation. I know I panicked for like a week when I finally realized I was a vampire. But then again I was only twelve so who knows.” Chris picked at the hole in his jeans as he looked around at his group of friends. He was really lucky he had such great, accepting friends. Who knows what would’ve happened if they weren’t so accepting. He picked up his phone and looked at the time, they had spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening just talking about Chris’s problems. 

“Well, it’s pretty late and my mom’s probably wondering where I went so I should probably get home,” Jeongin said, looking at the time on his phone. 

“Awww, well if Jeongin’s leaving I’m leaving too,” Seungmin said, picking up the snack wrappers they had strewn across the floor.

Chris stretched out his arms and sighed, “Well I should probably get going too. I have some work I need to do at the studio.” He helped pick up the wrappers then said his goodbyes as he headed to the door. He walked down the street, a slight breeze tickled his face. The warm August air felt comforting, almost like a blanket. Once in a while, a car drove by but other than that the street was quiet. 

The breeze stopped, turning the air stale. Chris whipped his head around to look behind him, he had the feeling someone was watching him. He looked but no one was there. Suddenly he heard quick footsteps as if someone was running he looked behind him and saw a dark figure coming at him. But it was too late, a sharp burst of pain bloomed from Chris’s abdomen. Another burst of pain in the abdomen and a punch to the gut. Chris crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach. Blood pooled around his hands and soaked into his shirt. His vision tunneled, slowly getting smaller as the blood continued to flow out of him. The last thing he heard was a scream before his vision completely faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo back at it again with a new chapter this one is a tad more light hearted than the first one but it still has some heavy moments hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Tell me any suggestions on where you want this fic to go I’m open to pretty much anything so get to writing those comments people!

Chris awoke to the perpetual beeping of machines. He tried to sit up, only to be greeted by a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Don’t try to sit up yet you’re still weak.” Chris looked over to see a man in scrubs sitting in a chair next to his bed. 

“Who-- who are you?” Chris said weakly, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. 

“I'm Kim Woojin, your nurse.” Woojin wore a cheerful smile on his face. There was something about him that had a very calming presence. 

Chris groaned everything hurt. “What happened? How did I get here? How long have I been out? I remember seeing someone come after me, but,” he shook his head, “everything after that is blank.”

“You were stabbed twice in the abdomen. The knife punctured your liver and caused you to lose about five pints of blood. You’ve been in a medically induced coma for three days we weren’t sure you were going to make it. It's a miracle you're still alive.”

“Well, you know me I’m a miracle man.” Chris smirked, “Did, any of my friends come to visit me?”

This made Woojin laugh, “How many friends do you have? At one point there were seven people in the room. They stayed until visiting hours were over everyday, pretty great friends you have. We almost had to call security to escort them out they didn’t want to leave you alone so I promised them I’d stay with you until you woke up.” 

Chris chuckled, “Yep that’s them alright. So, why’d you agree to stay with me? Don’t you have a job to do?” 

“Well, technically my shift ended three hours ago, right when visitor hours ended. But since I’m staff I convinced my chief to let me stay with you.”

“Wow, that is. That is really nice of you. Thank you, really.”

Woojin rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, it was nothing really. But I should get going now. I finished a twelve-hour shift and need a shower and some sleep.”

“Of course, go get some rest I’ll just stay here. Alone.”

“Hey, don’t make me feel bad for leaving you here. Your friends will most likely be here tomorrow, and I’ll be back at 9 tomorrow morning. I’ll tell the staff you’re awake so they can get you some food and then you can get some rest. The police will probably be here tomorrow to take your statement but don’t worry about that, they’ll just ask you some questions on what you remember about that night.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. Um, speaking of staying here, how long do I have to stay in the hospital? I have a lot of work to get back to.” Chris shifted in the bed. He was anxious to get out of here and get back to work on his latest piece of music. He hadn’t worked on it in four days, which meant that he was behind schedule, very behind.

“Well, due to the depth and severity of the stab wounds, you’ll be in for three to four days, possibly more depending on how fast you heal. My hope is that you'll be out in three days but we'll see how it goes.”

“I'll make it my goal to get out in two just to spite you. Let’s make a bet: if I’m out of the hospital in two days I get to take you out on a date.” Chris said with a determined look on his face. 

Woojin laughed softly, his face a shade of light pink, “Deal, but if you don't I'll still go on a date with you. I mean, you're pretty cute for someone who was on the verge of death a few days ago.”

Chris blushed furiously, covering his face with his hands, “T-thanks. You're not too bad yourself.”

“Here let me give you my number. I probably won't answer any texts, but at least you'll have it.” Woojin handed Chris a bag labeled ‘Personal Belongings’, which contained his clothes and phone. 

Chris grabbed his phone and handed it to Woojin so he could type in his number. Woojin typed in his number and sent himself a text. 

“Alright, I should get going now but you rest up you'll feel better if you do.” Woojin waved goodbye to Chris and walked out of the hospital room. 

Now it was just Chris; alone with his thoughts and feelings. He still hasn't fully processed what had happened until he was alone. It hit him like a train, he actually got stabbed. This was real. He got stabbed and almost died. 

He took in a shaky breath and tried to recollect himself. “It's gonna be ok.” He reassured himself, “Everything's gonna be fine.”

Chris let out a loud yawn, he didn't realize just how tired he was even though it had only been an hour since he’d woken up from a coma. He decided the best plan of action was to get some rest. Maybe this whole thing would make more sense in the morning. 

~~~

Chris awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the small window. He checked his phone for the time, 8:30, he had half an hour to kill before visiting hours opened. He decided he should probably text his friends telling them that he's awake and ok. 

To: Felix and six others  
Hey guys just wanted to tell you I'm awake and ok

From: Felix  
OMG UR AWAKE I WAS SO WORRIED FOR YOU

From: Jisung  
Yay, you're awake!! I'm glad you're ok we were all worried about you!

To: Felix and 6 others  
Yep I'm alright just not feeling so hot

From: Changbin  
Well that’s understandable I mean you literally just got stabbed 3 days ago

From: Jeongin  
We’ll come to visit you as soon as visiting hours are open which is in half an hour

To: Felix and six others  
Is everyone coming?

From: Seungmin  
Ofc silly! 

To: Felix and six others  
Ok good just making sure I get to see everyone

From: Jisung  
See you in half an hour Channie hyung!

Chris decided to play a game on his phone while he waited for his friends to arrive. He aggressively tapped the screen as he matched candies to victory. Candy Crush was his ultimate guilty pleasure.

Finally, Chris heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” He called to whom he hoped to be his friends.

“Oh my God Chris! Are you ok? What happened to you?!” A familiar voice cried out in English. It was his mother, whom he hadn’t seen in nearly a year. She came running to him and gave him a massive hug which nearly strangled Chris.

“Mum! Please let go! You’re strangling me!” Chris choked out, trying to release himself from his mother’s vise like grip. “But don't worry I'm fine.”

His mother let go of her oldest son and placed firm hands on Chris’s shoulders. “Are you sure? Felix said you got hurt pretty bad. I just want to make sure you're okay.” His mother’s familiar Australian accent was music to his ears although he was very surprised to see her. 

“I'm fine. Really, you didn't need to fly all the from Sydney to come see me. It's just a minor wound. The nurse who was tending to me said I'll be healed up in a couple of weeks and be out of the hospital in just a few days. So really there's no need to worry.” Chris assured his frantic mother, stroking her hair in a calming manner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Felix step into the room, smiling in a knowing way. 

“Thanks for setting this up mate. It means a lot to me. Honestly, I wasn't even sure I was going to tell her but thanks for just doing it for me, saves me from just chickening out.” Chris said to Felix, he truly was grateful for this. 

Chris’s mother smacked him on the arm, “Not going to tell me? Not going to tell me?! I am your mother for heaven's sake! I know you're an independent,” she exclaimed, drawing air quotes when she said the word independent, ”twenty-year-old man but I am still your mother! You should tell me when you get stabbed by a madman!”

Chris winced, more from his mother’s sharp words than the hit. ”I know mum but I didn't want you to worry like this. Your job is stressful enough I just didn't want to stress you out more.” He loved his mother more than anything and didn't want to upset her. 

Chris’s mother's features softened having heard her son’s honest words. ”Oh honey, you don't have to worry about me. If anything you should be worrying about yourself especially after what's happened. Do you know who it was who stabbed you? Why would they be after you?”

Chris shook his head, “No, I don’t know who it was who stabbed me and I don’t care to find out. Besides it was probably some fluke thing, simply a random act of violence. I don’t think I was targeted, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Chris wanted to believe this was true but something inside him told him that he was targeted, that this wasn’t some fluke thing. He was targeted because he was a vampire, because he was a blood-sucking monster. The only way this could’ve happened, Chris reasoned was someone saw him drinking from that man the night he went berserk, how else had someone besides his friends and family know that he was a vampire? But how? He hadn’t seen anyone else that night, not even a car passing by. 

Chris was brought back to reality by his mother gently touching his arm and asking in a concerned voice, “Chris, are you alright? You look worried, did you think of something relating to the stabbing?”

“No, I’m alright. I was just thinking about how someone could’ve been driven to stab me. What was going through their head when they decided they were going to stab me?”

His mother sighed, “Don’t worry yourself over that sort of thing, people do crazy things for crazy reasons. I’m going to leave now and let you talk with your friends, I’m sure they’re wondering how you are doing.” She kissed Chris on the cheek and then walked out the door, ushering in Chris’s friends who had been patiently waiting outside of the room.

“Chris! How are you feeling? We’ve been worried about you. Our poor little fennec fox here burst into tears when he heard you had been stabbed. Of course seeing Jeonginnie crying made all of of us cry too.” Seungmin said, patting Jeongin on the back making him blush and hide behind Felix. 

“It was a huge mess, I’m glad you weren’t here to see it.” Minho said, laughing. 

Chris smiled, “Aw, guys I'm sorry I made you all cry, but I’m really glad I have such caring friends.”

Changbin stepped out from behind Minho and Felix holding a bag of fried chicken. “We snuck in some chicken in case you were hungry. I’ve heard that hospital food sucks here.”

“Wow, thanks guys you’re the best. You know I wouldn’t usually eat fried chicken at nine o’clock in the morning but honestly I’m so hungry I don’t care.” Chris said, gratefully accepting the bag of chicken. He grabbed a wing and took a big bite out of it. He held the bag out to his friends, “Do you guys want any? As hungry as I am there’s no way I can eat all this by myself.”

“Sure, I’m down for some breakfast chicken.” Hyunjin said, taking a drumstick. 

Everyone else grabbed a piece of chicken and began eating while happily conversing. There was an air of discomfort due to Chris’s injury, everyone was stepping lightly when it came to talking about the stabbing. 

About an hour later a knock came at the door, two police officers stepped into the room, the taller one spoke in a deep voice, “Pardon the interruption but we need to speak with Christopher Bang privately.”

Jisung and the others slowly filed out of room waving to Chris as they left. The tall man and his partner, a slightly shorter woman with dark, stick straight hair sat down in the chairs next to the bed. The woman cleared her throat, “I am Detective Choi and this is my partner Detective Song we’re here to talk to you about the stabbing you were a victim of last Wednesday. We just want to ask you a couple questions regarding the incident if that’s ok with you.”

“Uh, yeah — yeah that’s fine. Fire away.” Chris said, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. 

“Ok first tell us what you remember about that night. Any specific details you remember? No detail is too obscure, we need everything we can to help in this investigation.” Detective Song asked. 

Detective Choi took out a phone and tapped on the screen a couple times before saying, “I’m going to be voice recording this if that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Chris said. He then began telling them everything that happened from the moment he left Jisung’s apartment to the moment he got stabbed. 

“Alright, that will be all for now. We will keep you updated on the investigation. Call this number if you need anything.” Detective Song handed Chris a business card with his information on it. 

“Thank you detectives I’ll definitely call if I need anything. Goodbye.”

Detective Song nodded curtly and stood up making his way to the door with Detective Choi not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’ve been gone such a long time sorry y’all I’ve just been busy with shit and haven’t had time to sit down and write but here it is at last hope y’all enjoy ❤️

Chris sighed deeply, it was day five of him being in the hospital. Day two of him actually being conscious, but that was beside the point. He was getting antsy, sitting in a bed all day was enough to drive anyone insane, especially when he was used to working almost constantly with hardly any sleep. Now, Chris had nothing to but sleep. If anything he had gotten more sleep in the past week than he had in several years. 

He grabbed his phone and plugged in his earbuds to listen to some TWICE. Maybe their music could help calm his restless spirit. The first that song that came on was Dance the Night Away, when the music began to play, he couldn’t help but sing and dance along. The movements from dancing caused a sharp pain in his abdomen where he had been stabbed. Chris forced himself to stop dancing and continued to listen to the music without his much enjoyed dancing. 

Just as Candy Pop began to play a knock came at the door. “Come in,” Chris said.

Woojin entered the room with a small cart of medical supplies. He pushed the cart over to the edge of the bed. “Hey,” he said, “I'm here to do a check up and just see how you're doing. With any luck you'll be able to go home today.” 

Chris raised an eyebrow, “Ooh, looking forward to our date are we?” He teased. 

Woojin blushed and covered his face in his hands. “Ohmygod stop! Well, well I mean it's not that I'm not excited because I mean you're a good looking guy and you seem very nice and all it's just that I want you to get better as fast as possible that's all.” He stumbled over his words in an anxious mess. 

Chris laughed, “Chill out dude, I’m just joking. Don’t worry I’m excited too. Now hurry up and get this check up over with! I’m feeling much better than before, I don’t feel anything but soreness now!”

“The pain meds you’re jacked up on must’ve messed with your sense of humor because that is seriously messed up dude.” Woojin pulled a blood pressure cuff off of the cart and slid it on to Chris’s arm. “But I’m glad you’re feeling better, and soreness is pretty typical, especially this early on.”

Woojin went through the all the typical check up procedures including a few others just to make sure there was no infection in the wound and it was healing properly. “Alright,” he said when he had finished the check up, “it looks like you’re healing pretty fast and everything looks to be in order so I’ll check in with the doctor to see if we can release you today.” 

Chris pumped his fist in excitement, “Yes!” He exclaimed in English, then switching back to Korean he said, “Do you really think the doctor will let me go home early?”

Woojin thought for a moment before speaking, “Yeah, I think so. Your wounds are healing pretty fast considering it's only been five days and there's no sign of infection. You're looking pretty good as far as I'm concerned.”

“Sweet, well hurry up and go consult with the doctor. I’ll be waiting here to see if I can finally go home.” Chris made a shooing motion with his arms and pointed to the door, “Let’s get a move on boy!”

“Hey! Respect your elders!” Woojin scolded, he rolled the cart out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

~~~

About half an hour later Woojin came back with the doctor. The doctor cleared her throat, “Well, Chris it seems like you’re in good enough health to be discharged from the hospital today. So let me get your papers ready and you can be out of here in about 20 minutes.”

Chris’s face lit up, “Thank you doctor, I really appreciate it.”

“It was my pleasure. But remember to come back in a week to take the stitches out and don’t let them get wet in the meantime.”

Chris nodded, “Don’t worry I won’t. I’ll keep them nice and dry.”

Woojin gave Chris a thumbs up and left with the doctor, leaving Chris to pack up the few belongings he had and change into the fresh pair of clothes Felix had brought when he had come to visit. 

Chris headed to the elevator to take him down to the main office so he could get checked out. He looked at the walls of the elevator that were covered in children’s drawings from the children's wing. There was a picture of a purple squirrel and another one of a giraffe dancing. He smiled at the adorable pictures and walked out into the main office. He checked out and went outside to call a taxi. 

The taxi pulled up and Chris got in the car. “Morningstar apartments please,” Chris told the driver. He looked out the window at the passing buildings. The drive to his apartments was fairly short, he paid the driver and got out of the car. 

Looking up at the building he sighed and said, “It's good to be back.”

He opened the door to his apartment and looked around at the mess. There were clothes everywhere and empty energy drinks on the floor. Dirty dishes and empty takeout boxes were strewn across the kitchen table. He hadn't cleaned his apartment in over two months and it looked the part. He had put off cleaning for so long it didn't seem important anymore. Just leave it a mess he thought it would just get this bad in a week or so. 

Chris badly needed a shower but he couldn't get the stitches wet. He thought of possible ways to avoid getting it wet one of which included taping a trash bag to his torso. After much consideration and a google consult he decided taping a trash bag to his torso was his best bet if he wanted to take a shower. 

He dropped off his bag in his bedroom and went to the bathroom to undress. Chris used half a roll of duct tape and two plastic trash bags to protect his stitches. He quickly showered to make the risk of the stitches getting wet as small as possible. 

Chris flopped down on his unmade bed and checked his phone for texts. Sure enough there was a text from Woojin. 

From: Woojinnie hyung  
Hey did you get home ok?  
I was just wondering what day our “date” is so I can make plans. I have Fridays and Saturdays off. 

From: Chris  
I was thinking Saturday around 3. We can meet up at my house so I can keep what we're doing a secret if that's ok with you. And yeah I got home ok but it's cute that you were worried about me 

From: Woojinnie hyung  
You wanna fight bro? Lets go ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง   
But yeah 3 works for me just send me your address

From: Chris   
Aw you're adorable ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
I live in Morningstar apartments so just meet me in front of the building

From: Woojinnie hyung  
Alright I'll see you there  
I'm going to bed I have an exciting day of watching movies all day tomorrow

From: Chris   
Ooh have fun with that gn Woojinnie hyung!!

Chris set down his phone and laid back on the bed. He just laid there reminiscing on the days when he was human. When his skin had life and his teeth weren't razor sharp. Eventually his thoughts slowed and he was able to sleep.

~~~

Running, running, running. 

Chris's chest heaved as he ran through the dense forest. Sticks and pine needles stabbed at his bare feet as he weaved through the trees. He looked back for just a second to see a cloaked figure moving towards him at an inhuman speed. His foot caught on a root and sent him flying head first into the dirt. He spit out a mouthful of dirt and forced himself up again. Chris stumbled and fell again, the figure had now caught up to him. The figure loomed over Chris, moving in closer. Chris backed away as fast as he could manage. He could now see the figure’s face, a long, angular face with bags under his eyes looked at him with an intense hunger; something so intense Chris could feel it radiating off the man in waves. The man smiled hungrily, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. 

The man hissed and grabbed Chris by the neck pulling Chris towards his mouth. The man's fangs sunk into Chris’s neck. Chris felt the stinging pain as the man drained him of his blood. Chris's body swayed, a wave of nausea hit him. Chris’s eyes rolled back in head, the man released Chris from his grip letting him fall to the ground. 

The last thing Chris saw was the man running faster than Chris thought was humanly possible into the night. 

~~~

Chris awoke with a start, panting he sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Of course he had a nightmare the day he gets back from the hospital. He groaned, his head hurt and the place where he had been bitten all those years ago throbbed. Chris gingerly touched his neck, it hurt to touch but he held on.

He climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Chugging the water he set down the glass with a thud. Chris walked over to the couch and sunk into it. He hadn't had a nightmare like this one in weeks, probably not since he had been stabbed. Which was a good thing but Chris couldn't figure out why he had had a nightmare now of all times. Everything was going smoothly again, he was out of the hospital, he had a date tomorrow, his stab wounds were healing quickly. 

But never mind that, Chris had a date to plan for. He needed something to wear, Chris dug through his closet looking for something suitable to wear. He felt the need to impress Woojin even though he had seen Chris at his worst. He dug through his closet some more before giving up and texting Hyunjin.

From: Chris  
Heyy wanna go shopping?? I need something to wear for my date tomorrow

From: Hyunjin  
Why should I?

From: Chris  
Because you’re the most fashionable person I know and I need help  
I’ll buy you lunch??

From: Hyunjin  
…  
Ok fine

From: Chris  
Yes!! Thank you so much!!  
Meet me in front of H&M at 1

From: Hyunjin   
Alright see you then

Chris changed into a simple T-shirt and jeans and watched tv until it was time to meet Hyunjin at the mall. 

He took a taxi to the mall and walked towards H&M where he was meeting Hyunjin. He spotted Hyunjin sitting on a bench across from the store. Chris waved and walked over to him. 

“So, where to first?” Chris asked.

“Depends on what kind of style you're going for. For a first date I would recommend something put together but casual.” Hyunjin said leading Chris over to a small store. “This store is good for casual outfits and their clothes are fairly good quality.”

They walked in and an employee greeted them. Hyunjin immediately went over to a rack of jackets and started looking through them. 

“It's always best to pick a statement piece and then work around that.” Hyunjin held up several jackets to Chris and shoved them into Chris's arms. “Here, try these on.”

Chris took off his sweatshirt and tried on a camo army jacket, then a green aviator jacket. Hyunjin grabbed a couple shirts and held them up to the jackets. Out of the corner of Chris's eye he saw a grey turtleneck sweater on a mannequin. His eyes lit up. 

“That!” Chris exclaimed, pointing at the sweater. 

Hyunjin turned around and looked at the sweater, nodding in approval. “Yeah, if you paired that with suspenders and black jeans I think it would look pretty good.”

Chris paid for the sweater and went in search of a pair of black suspenders. They ended up going to two other stores before finally finding the suspenders. Chris had a pair of black ripped jeans at home and he figured the white shoes he owned would go well with the outfit. Maybe he could put on his pair of round glasses too. 

He said goodbye to Hyunjin and went home to try on the outfit as a whole. He stood in the mirror, looking at himself. Chris fluffed his naturally curly hair and struck a pose. Damn, he looked good. Chris felt proud of himself for choosing such a good looking outfit. Now all that was left was to wait until tomorrow for the date.

~~~

Chris sat outside on a bench waiting for Woojin. He played with his suspenders anxiously, as excited for this date as he was, Chris was nervous. This was his first time asking a guy on a date and actually going through with it. The last time he had worked up the courage to ask a guy on a date he had made himself so nervous he ended up puking on his date which ended the date early. He never did hear back from that guy. 

Woojin appeared from around the corner with a bouquet of chrysanthemums. “Hey,” Woojin said. “I hope it's not too cheesy that I got you flowers.”

Chris stood up in surprise. He hadn't expected Woojin to bring him anything, especially not flowers. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Woojin,” he said softly, “you didn't have to bring me anything. Now I feel bad for not getting you anything.”

“Don't be. You're taking me on a date that I'm sure will be amazing and it kind of has a double meaning. Both for our date and a get well present.” Woojin gave the flowers to Chris. 

“Alright, I'll try not to feel too bad about it. Let me put the flowers in my apartment and then we can get going.” Chris quickly ran back inside to put the flowers in a cup of water. He returned with a smile on his face, lacing his fingers with Woojin’s as he hailed a taxi. 

They arrived downtown at the small carnival that was being held, the bright lights and loud music were slightly overwhelming but Chris ignored the sensation and hopped out of the car dragging Woojin out with him. 

“Look!” Chris exclaimed, pointing to a brightly decorated concession stand selling cotton candy and other sweets. “Oh dude I’m going to eat all the junk food. And there’s no one to stop me!” He cackled evil and ran over to the concession stand pulling Woojin after him. 

“Wait! Ah, no way I don’t want to have to deal with a hyperactive five year old I came here on a date not a babysitting job. No sugar for you unless you prove to me you can handle yourself.” Woojin stopped in his tracks, making Chris stop as well. 

“Prove myself how?”

“Win me one of those,” he said, pointing to a giant chicken plushie, “and you can have all the sugar your heart desires.”

Chris looked back at Woojin, his eyes glinting with determination. “No problem.” He walked up to the game booth and handed the girl running the booth three thousand won.

The girl handed him five rings, “The object of the game is to get all the rings on the pins.”

Chris took the rings and walked up to a line on the ground. He carefully tossed the first ring and it landed on a middle pin, then the next ring which landed on the first pin. He threw the rest of the rings and they all landed on a pin. “Yes!” He said, bouncing up and down. The girl took the chicken plushie down and handed it to Chris who gave it Woojin. Woojin grinned happily and hugged the plushie. 

“I’ll keep my promise, you can have as much sugar as you want but I’m not taking care of you when you crash from your sugar high.” Woojin shifted the giant plushie to one arm and held Chris’s hand with the other. 

Chris swung their hands back and forth as they walked back to the food stall so Chris could get his cotton candy. He paid for the cotton candy and shoved a huge piece into his mouth. 

“Oh my god this is heavenly,” Chris said, his voice muffled due to the cotton candy in his mouth. “Here, let me feed you some.” 

“Ah, no it’s ok. Mmm mmph,” Woojin was cut off by Chris shoving a piece of cotton candy into his mouth. “Wow, this is really good. Normally I don’t eat sweets since they’re so bad for you but man. I can understand why you want to eat this all the time.”

Chris laughed, “Duh, sugar is the best. I would eat it more often but too much human food makes me sick to my stomach.”

“Human food? What other food would you be eating?” Woojin asked, a confused look on his face. 

“I, uh, I meant carnival food. Carnival food, not human food. Of course I’m eating human food it’s not like I’m eating dog food.” Chris chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his neck with his free hand. That was a close one, Chris couldn’t go spilling his secrets to Woojin just yet. He had only just met the guy, maybe he could tell Woojin the truth later, but not yet it was too soon. 

Woojin shrugged and pointed to a basketball game across from them, “I wanna see if you can do that one. I’ve seen the top of the hoops and they’re oval. OVAL that’s not how basketball hoops are supposed to look!!”

Chris grinned cockily, “Oh yeah? I bet you another bag of cotton candy I can win that game.”

“Yeah, sure, ok. I’ll buy you another bag of cotton candy if you win the basketball game.” Woojin sighed in mock defeat, he thought it was cute how excited Chris was over the sugary treat. 

“Yes! Ok here goes!” Chris cried gleefully, handing the worker the money in return for a basketball. 

“You have three tries to make a basket. Stand on this line,” The worker explained, pointing to a bright orange line on the asphalt about three feet from the booth. 

Chris lined up his feet with the line and took a stance for shooting. He lined up the ball with the basket and took a shot, it bounced of the backboard and landed in the basket. 

He whooped cheerfully, “Yes! Another score for Chris Bang!”

Woojin only smiled and shook his head, “Wow, I should’ve known that you’d be good at basketball since you were so good at the ring-toss. 

“I am a true jack of all trades, yet a master of none.” A sad smile crossed Chris’s lips, he was having so much fun with Woojin but he knew this couldn’t last. Woojin had no idea he was a vampire and Chris intended it to stay that way. He couldn’t expect everyone to be as accepting as his parents and friends had been. This thought was on his mind the rest of the night, boring its little tendrils of anxiety into the corners of Chris’s brain. Despite that Chris was having fun. Probably the most fun he’d had since the incident. 

They took a taxi back to Woojin’s place, per Chris’s insistence that he take Woojin home. Chris got out first and opened the car door for Woojin. 

Woojin laughed, “Such a gentleman, does that make you my knight in shining armor?”

“Only if you want me to be,” Chris said, bowing dorkily. He walked Woojin up to his front door and took Woojin’s hand in his own. “Thank you for this. Really. I had a lot of fun tonight.” Chris smiled and kissed Woojin on the cheek before sprinting back to the safety of the taxi. 

For a while Woojin just stood there, cheeks on fire as he watched the taxi pull away from the curb and drive away into the night. “Goodbye lover boy,” he whispered as he retreated into the comfort of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back at it again with the white vans. (Sorry not sorry)  
> I’m thinking of adding chapter titles, let me know if you want them or not. I always appreciate your feedback! Anyways hope you enjoy!!

Chris stared at the orange and yellow chrysanthemums sitting on his coffee table. It had been a few days since their first date but Chris still had the events of that night replaying in his head. It had been pure bliss, being with Woojin made him happy, indescribably so. He couldn’t wait until their next date, if Woojin was ready for that of course. His heart sang just thinking about the boy, Chris was what you might call a noob at love; being that he shut himself away from everyone but his immediate family even then he kept to himself. His large, very loud yet caring group of friends was found later in his life, during college where they wormed their way into Chris’s life. Despite their abrupt entrance into his life he would rather die that part with them and be all alone once again. 

He hummed happily as he flicked on the TV to play some music to aid as background noise to his newly inspired bout of cleaning. Maybe once he got his place back together Chris could invite Woojin over for dinner and a movie. Although he felt the need to impress Woojin he still felt as though he could be himself around Woojin, not needing to put on a mask or hide his true self. 

Chris was already planning their next date in his head, of course there was always the possibility that Woojin would ask him on a date but Chris wasn’t thinking of that possibility at the moment. He was only thinking of how much he liked Woojin and how he couldn’t wait to take him out again. He could picture it now, the sun was going down leaving a dusty glow on the landscape, fairy lights hanging from a large tree and beneath it a pink and white picnic blanket spread out on the grass and a nice meal set out on the blanket complete with little LED tea lights. He and Woojin would eat and converse about their days, a not-so casual but well planned date. He loved the idea, now to make it a possibility. 

He stopped mid-sweep and rushed over to his phone which lay abandoned on the now clean coffee table. Opening up Amazon he swiftly ordered 3 packs of fairy lights, LED tea lights, a picnic blanket, an eye mask and a bread plushie, just because he saw it and couldn’t resist. 

~~~~  
A few days later after coming into his apartment building after a brisk morning run he saw a package sitting in his mail bin. He grinned and walked over to the wall of mail bins and grabbed the package and the other mail in his bin. Chris decided to take the stairs in his recent attempt to get #fit. He practically flew up the stairs in his excitement, taking the stairs three at a time. 

Once in his apartment he flung open his junk drawer and wildly dug through it to find a pair of scissors. Which unfortunately, were not in the drawer but were sitting abandoned on the windowsill above his sink. But this knowledge didn’t come to Chris until after he had torn apart the drawer and only then did he remember where he had put the scissors. Now, with scissors in hand he carefully cut the tape and opened the box to reveal all of the items he had ordered on Amazon. With his kitchen now a mess Chris decided that the next best plan of action was to text Woojin. 

From: Chris  
Hey again I was wondering if you’re up to it if we might go on a second date???  
Of course this is totally optional and you don’t have to say yes  
I mean I’ll be hurt if you say no but I’ll get over it  
Read at 3:34 pm

Woojin is typing…

From: Woojin  
( ✧Д✧) YES!!  
I mean yes, yes I’ll go on a second date I was kinda wondering if you were gonna ask me again or if it was a one time deal  
So time and place??  
What were you thinking we do? Or do you have an idea?  
Read at 3:36 pm

From: Chris  
Oh I have an idea… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
I’m borrowing Changbin’s car so I’ll pick you up at your place around 6 pm this Friday  
Is that ok???  
Read at 3:37 pm

From: Woojin  
Sounds great! I can’t wait!!（*＾ワ＾*）  
Read at 3:40 pm  
From: Chris  
Ok cool!!!  
Trust me you’ll love it  
Read at 3:45 pm

~~~~  
Friday finally rolled around and Chris was taking the subway over to Changbin’s place. Changbin, being from such a wealthy family lived in the richest neighborhood in Gangnam. He walked into the apartment complex and waved to the doorman who was an old family friend of the Seo’s and Chris had gotten to know him well. Chris took the elevator up to the top floor where Changbin lived. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a disheveled Changbin who looked to have just woken up. 

“Wow, dude it’s noon. Why do you look like you just woke up?” Chris asked, “I came to borrow you car. I have a date with Woojin tonight and I want to impress him with your fancy car.”

Changbin scoffed, “Why so you can show him you have friends in high places? Leave me alone I was sleeping. We shared a dorm together don’t you know I sleep in late?”

“Right, because I can remember everything about you. Come on I’ve learned so much about you in the past four years and you expect me to remember everything I’ve learned?”

“Yes,” Changbin grunted. 

“Of course you do. Come please let me borrow your car. It’s just for the night and I’ll return it as soon as I drop Woojin back at his place.”

Changbin sighed and leaned against the doorway. Chris looked at him with pleading eyes. “Alright fine. But you better wash it before you bring it back. I want that car spotless.”

Chris grinned and patted Changbin on the shoulder. “Thanks buddy I knew you wouldn’t let me down!”

Changbin grunted again and yawned, then reached over to his left to grab the car keys from the entryway table and tossed them to Chris who caught them effortlessly. “Yeah ok fine now leave me alone.”

“Roger that!” Chris said, mock saluting. He headed down into the lobby and walked out to the parking garage across the street. He took the parking garage elevator to the top floor where Changbin always parked his car. Chris recalled a time when they were coming back from Chris’s house and the top level of the parking garage was completely full. They had no idea why but Changbin refused to park on a lower level so they drove around for hours until finally a spot opened up. After that Changbin paid to reserve a special parking spot just for him. There wasn’t anything overly privileged about him, Changbin just liked things a certain way and got very out of sorts if they weren’t held to his standards. Chris thought of Changbin like a cat, being that he liked to be tall to make up for his short stature, he enjoyed looking down on people literally and figuratively. Hence the top floor apartment. 

Chris went back to his place and loaded up all the stuff for the date, before heading to the park to get stuff set up he stopped by a small food cart he was fond of and bought some food. He then headed back to the park and hauled his things to a giant oak tree located in the center of the park. 

The tree towered above the rest of the park, it’s lofty boughs were spread out just far enough for a nimble creature to leap from branch to branch. The leaves were a dark green, the exact shade of green you imagine when you think of summer. It’s trunk was wide and solid, the base of the tree only went to about Chris’s shoulders so if he wanted he could easily scale the tree. 

Chris did in fact end up climbing the tree. He needed to hang the fairy lights from its lower branches, but like the forgetful excited puppy he was he forgot to bring a ladder. Holding the string of fairy lights between his teeth he grabbed on to a branch and hoisted himself up into the tree. Getting up into the tree was the easy part, now he had to scoot himself along the branches to hang the lights. Once he was done with that Chris laid out the picnic blanket beneath the tree and set up the tea lights. He kept the food packed away for until he went to go get Woojin. Chris checked his phone, 5:45, time to go get Woojin. He stood back and looked at his handy work, it was perfect. He jogged back to the car and went to go get Woojin, he just prayed no one would mess with his picnic while he was away. 

As he drove to Woojin’s place he thought about what it would mean to tell Woojin about his vampirism. Would Woojin abandon him like Max did. Chris shook his head, no, no one else would be as selfish as Max had been. He shuddered at the last memory he had of Max.

It had been late December, summer was in full heat. Chris had met up with Max at his favorite ice cream shop. They pooled their allowance together and bought a sundae to share. Despite it being such a hot day the shop was all but empty. Chris had been gathering up the courage to tell his best friend his deepest secret, that he had been a vampire for almost a whole year. As they ate Chris kept looking at Max, expecting him to say something. But max never did. 

“Listen Max, I have something I need to tell you. It’s super important so I need you to pinky promise not to tell anyone else.” Chris set his spoon down, no longer able to hold it due to his shaking hand. 

“Sure, what is it?” Max asked, continuing to eat. 

Chris leaned in closer to Max, just to be safe. “You know what vampires are right?”

Max scoffed, “Of course I do. Everyone does.”

“Well, I — I am one.”

“One? One what?”

“A vampire,” Chris hissed. 

Max started to laugh, “No way. You’re joking right?” Chris just looked at Max. “Listen man, I gotta go. I promised my mom I’d do the dishes for her.” Max set down his spoon and pushed the rest of the sundae towards Chris. After that Chris never saw Max again. Chris’s mom said they had moved to England for his dad’s job. 

A car honked at Chris, he had gone into the other lane. Chris swerved and managed to right the car and drove the rest of the way with his eyes glued to the road. 

He rang Woojin’s doorbell and waited for Woojin to open the door. From inside his apartment he heard faint shuffling, a crash and a muffled “ah fuck” before the door was opened by Woojin. 

“Hey,” Woojin said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Um, what,” Chris chuckled, “what happened? I heard a crash coming from your apartment.”

“Heh, I uh, tripped?”

Chris raised his eyebrow in suspicion, “Yeah, sure you did. But whatever, ready for our date?” 

“Yeah! Let’s go! I can’t wait to see what you planned.”

Chris led Woojin to the car and opened the door for him then got in the car himself. He pulled an eye mask out of the armrest compartment and gave it to Woojin. 

“Here, put this on. I want the location to be a secret until we get there.”

“Ok, I’m only doing this because you’re trustworthy and I hope you don’t murder me.”

Chris chuckled, “Don’t worry I won’t. You’re too pretty for that.”

~~~

“Ok, I changed my mind and I want you to keep it on until I tell you to take it off.”

Woojin sighed, “Fine, but if you murder me I’m gonna be so pissed. I’ll — I’ll haunt you!”

“I don’t doubt it.” Chris said, shaking his head. He led Woojin to the giant oak tree where the picnic was. “Ok, take it off.”

The sun was just barely peeking out from the city skyline. Stars were starting to appear, they happily twinkled as Chris climbed up into the tree to turn on the fairy lights. Woojin took off the eye mask just as Chris was clambering down the tree trunk. 

“Wow,” He said breathlessly, “it’s beautiful. Did you do this all yourself?”

“Yep,” Chris said proudly, puffing his chest up like a bird. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! It’s such a simple idea yet you executed it so perfectly! It’s better than any date at a fancy restaurant!”

“Haha, good ‘cause I’m hella broke. I can’t afford to take you to a moderately fancy restaurant.”

“Honestly, I hate fancy restaurants. They make you feel like you’re less of a person because everyone around you has more money.”

Chris sighed in relief, “Oh thank god, finally someone who understands!” He threw his arms up, “It’s like, why do you think I’m not as good as you just because I’m broke!”

“Yes! Ok but did you bring anything to eat because I’m starving!”

“Please I’m not some picnic rookie. Of course I brought food. But before we eat I have something to tell you. It’s really important to me and I hope you don’t think I’m a bad person because of this. Well I guess not really a person but you get what I mean.”

“No, I guess I don’t. But go ahead, I’m listening.” Woojin sat down on the picnic blanket and Chris followed him. 

“Well, I uh — don’t know how to put this.” He scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “Vampires are real and I’m one of them. Pleasedon’thateme.”

“W-wait what? I’m-I’m sorry can you repeat that.”

“I’m a vampire.” Chris squeaked. 

“You,” Woojin slowly raises his hand to point at Chris, “you’re a vampire? Like fangs and blood sucking and Dracula vampire?”

“Yeah. Fangs and all. I can show you if you want.” Chris motioned to his mouth and buried his face in his hands. “God I fucked this up didn’t I.”

“I know it’s not your fault but wow. A vampire? I almost asked a vampire to be my boyfriend?” Woojin massaged his temples with his fore fingers. “I just — I don’t know. Give me some time to think.”

“Ask me any questions you want about it. Y’know I was gonna wait to tell you but while I was driving to pick you up I had this gut feeling that I couldn’t wait any longer to tell you.”

Woojin stood up and started pacing. “Listen I know this is super rude of me but I need some time to think this over. Can you take me home?”

“Yeah, Yeah sure. Just let me clean all this up.” Chris frantically gathered everything up, throwing everything onto the picnic blanket and bunched up the blanket. 

The drive back to Woojin’s apartment was silent and awkward, neither of them knowing what to say. Chris drove up to the curb and let Woojin get out. 

“Well, bye.” Woojin said, giving Chris a small wave before heading into the building.


End file.
